Current Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) ribbon cables are 25 or 50 millimeters center-to-center spacing using 28 AUG wire for use with an insulation displacement cable (IDC) compliant press through connectors in accordance with the SCSI Parallel Interface specification 3 (SPI 3). Current designs do not allow such a cable to be utilized with a Very High Density Cable Interconnect (VHDCI) connector using a ribbon cable without requiring a printed wiring board (PWB) card as a mount for the VHDCI connector. Thus, there lies a need for a SCSI compliant ribbon cable that is capable of utilizing a VHDCI connector.